With fast development of portable electronic terminal devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers, the functions of these electronic terminal devices have become more powerful. In order to load functions such as display of a film, video call, mobile game etc., the electronic terminal devices are required to have excellent visual effects. Therefore, at present, the main developing trend of display panel is to improve the resolution of the display panel of the electronic terminal devices.
The majority of the electronic terminal devices take use of existing organic light-emitting display panels. From a structural point of view, a bank is used for defining sub-pixel units on a plane substrate, and various layers of organic light-emitting display materials are formed as respective films in the area formed by the bank. The problem of the existing organic light-emitting display panel to be solved is to improve the resolution of organic light-emitting display panel.